Rainy Days
by Miryoku
Summary: Once upon a time her prince never came but a dragon came instead. Azureshipping one-shot


Yoku: Another odd summary from yours truly… Enjoy my fellow readers! Rated just in case.

_This is a gift to all of my __**Running in the Rain**__ fans. I do hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor the characters in this fic.

**Summary:** Once upon a time her prince never came but a dragon came instead. Azureshipping one-shot

**Rainy Days**

_Twirl Twirl_

She spun her umbrella.

_Twirl Twirl_

The light rain fell like pellets against the pink cover.

_Twirl Twirl_

A cold wind blew past her ruffling her shoulder length hair. A warm jacket hugged her frame while a small tune escaped pass her lips.

_Twirl Twi—_

The umbrella she held flew out of her hand as it sailed straight in to a puddle.

She blinked letting the light rain drench her. Her bangs clung to her forehead, her smile never wavered. Skipping—for just a bit—she jumped towards her umbrella and picked it up as she twirled it again just above her head.

_Twirl Twirl_

…

A sigh escaped the lips of a young brunet male. The tail of his trench coat ruffled in the startling wind as a dark cover was held over his head. Seto Kaiba walked along the concrete path making his way towards whatever destination he is heading. The post lights shined in the darkened day as rain continued to fall and pour behind.

He ignored it all as he continued walking making splashes along the way.

Taking steady breaths, his boots tapped against the wet pavement. A pair of blue eyes glazed with weariness as his features slightly softened.

Letting out another sigh his thoughts returned to his work.

'Damn idiots…' he thought wanting to rid the day of his idiotic employees that caused a huge fire in the lab.

Shaking his head he glanced around him as he made mental note to fire the idiot that caused the mishap in the first place.

Seto stilled in his walk when he heard a loud sound vibrate throughout the air. As he looked around at his surroundings he made note that he went walking in Domino Park and that it wasn't lighting that caused him to stop but something entirely different.

Standing just behind a large bush or two he narrowed his eyes through the pouring rain. Ignoring the light drizzle that pounded above his head he went in search for the vibrating sound.

'Who the hell…?' he stopped in mid-sentence as he glanced behind a bush that stood in his way.

Slowly his blue eyes silently traveled on a pair of vending machines that the public displayed there. A spot light shined just above its resting place as a person with a pink umbrella was currently standing there.

Shifting his eyes for just an inch he watched as a pair of legs slammed itself in a poor attempt to jiggle the coke machine.

The girl huffed from her position with a fist by her side.

Téa Gardner with a hand still on the handle of her umbrella produced a small pout on her lips as she cursed at it.

"Damn you!" she slammed another blow.

A bang was heard, a slight shift from behind was apparent but the girl choose to ignore it as she took a couple of steps back.

Umbrella still in hand she stood a good distance away from the vending machines. Brown hair fanned both sides, she took off. Running with all her might a strange wind suddenly picked up and blew in her direction causing the umbrella she held to fly out of her hand. Ignoring it, she made her way towards the coke machine with her right leg picking up nearly making contact with the face of the vending machine.

Nearly tapping the front, a hand had shot out from the shadows as it took hold of the girl's ankle. Surprised, Téa let out a small scream as she turned her head in the direction the hand had come from.

Familiar blue eyes made her eyes widened as she gawked at him.

"Kaiba!" she moved her left leg on account that she couldn't move her right.

Obviously, that had been a bad idea since the leg that she was standing on made contact with a slippery puddle causing her to slip and fall flat on her back. Seto raised a brow from above her never letting his grip on her ankle go just yet.

Gazing at her as she rubbed the back of her head with an elbow supporting her, he dropped his hold as he bent down in her level.

"Klutz," he murmured jerking the girl out of her thoughts.

Téa shook herself as she glared at him.

Feeling the rain soaking her even more she noticed that she wasn't under a safe cover but looked to see that Seto was squatting down with an amused look plastered on his face. His dark umbrella covered the top of him keeping him dry while she sat motionless with her form currently on the ground getting drenched.

Shaking his head at her for a few minutes when silence floated in between, he lifted himself up then offered a hand while she continued to stare at him.

Rolling his eyes at her antics he decided to speak up for the both of them. "Take it or leave Gardner. I don't have all day," he motioned with his fingers as he spoke to her.

Téa glared pushing his hands away from her. "No thanks," she stubbornly replied but Seto didn't take 'no' as his answer as he pried her off the ground.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, Gardner. I thought you were smarter than that," he smirked as he continued to lift her.

Téa merely glared at him her feet plastered on the ground.

Jerking her hand away from him she marched towards her umbrella where it was lying a few feet away. Picking it up off the floor she stood it up over her head.

"Just what are you doing out here anyways?" Téa finally turned around to see him standing there as she wiped her wet bangs away from her eyes.

Seto shifted his weight. "I'm walking home. What else?"

Now it was Téa's turn to raise an amused brow at his statement. "Home?" she looked around at her surroundings. "Here? In the park?" she bit back a smile but it came out anyways.

Seto rolled his eyes again but refused to make comment. "What about you?" he made conversation while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Téa shrugged her shoulders. "I was trying to buy a drink," she walked pass him in order to stand in front of the vending machines with a hand on her hip.

He turned as he followed her. "You do know that's not how you put money in, right?" he chuckled rather softly remembering her early display.

"I'm not dumb Kaiba," she huffed stomping her foot on the panel.

Seto slump his shoulders as he pocketed his right hand. "Really now," he wandered over towards the side.

"Yes really," she gave him a questioning look as to what he was implying.

Following with her eyes she watched him raise a finger as he pointed to a sign that was clearly not shown there.

Curious, Téa walked over to him as she stared at it. She felt a twitch as she silently fumed with her bangs covering the tips of her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she slouch her shoulders in anger.

"What the hell?! Who's the idiot that leaves an 'OUT OF ORDER' sign at the side?!" she dropped her cover from anger.

Hearing a stiffened laugh she turned to him. "Kaiba!" a whine edged at the end of her voice. "It's not funny," she had to pout with a fist resting by her side.

"I'd have to disagree," he chuckled.

Téa glared at him before forcing her attention back at the machine. "Cheapskate!" she cried before dropping her umbrella completely. "Give me back my money!!" she then rattled the machine.

Seto watched her display as he rolled his eyes at her idiocy. Bending his knees he took hold of her umbrella as he snapped it shut before turning towards the completely drenched girl.

Without a word, he grabbed her by the wrist pulling her forward and marched.

"Ah!" Téa nearly fell back before she regained her footing. "Kaiba, what the hell?!" she felt him tug as she quickly tried to catch up to him.

Receiving no answer the dancer frowned at the back of his head before she noticed that she was getting even more soaked.

"Jerk," she pulled at her wrist, "where are we going?!" she continued her poor attempt.

Again with the silent treatment, Téa's mind quickly wrapped around one thought as she voiced them aloud with a gasp.

"Kaiba! Are you kidnapping me?!" she shouted fighting against the rain.

A pause in their stride, she watched him look over at her.

"Maybe…" a smirk made its way before he walked again.

"Eh?!!"

He gave a laugh walking through the other side of the park with the girl in tow.

…

A low hum followed by brightly dim lights Téa skimmed the options listed on the vending machines.

"Ah!" she squeaked when she found what she was looking for before pressing the button once the coins were taken.

A loud clang the dancer bent down to receive her drink from the bottom compartment. With the can in her grasp she stood with a finger on the tab as she pulled it open.

"Mm…" she brought the can away from her mouth. "Delicious," she grinned at the label before turning around and walking towards the table where Seto was sitting at with a coffee can in his hand.

"You seriously are a strange girl," he commented when he saw her nuzzle the cold aluminum can against her cheek.

Téa smiled at him as she took a seat next to the tall CEO on the right side of the park's picnic table.

"Thanks," she stared out in to the rain glad that they had found a canopy to sit under.

Seto raised a brow, "You're taking that as a compliment?"

The dancer shrugged. "Why not? It's close to something nice and civil coming from you Kaiba," she turned to him wiping the water out of her hair in the process.

He frowned at her muttering underneath his breath.

"And…" he slowly turned to her, "I'm also thanking you for getting me out of the rain and finding this area."

"Like I had a choice," he turned away with his elbows on his knees and a cold empty can in his hand.

Téa blinked. "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "If you haven't noticed Gardner, you were standing around in the rain getting yourself soaked," he pointed out, "and knowing those dweebs you call friends find out that you caught influenza. They will surely try to find out who dragged you through this storm."

The brunette frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Hn…" he looked at her with a brow raised this time. "What?" he questioned.

"About my friends? Why would you think that my friends would blame someone if I were to get the flu?"

Staring into her eyes he felt conflicted before turning away.

"Because Gardner, those friends of yours sees you as someone they need to protect," he stared out in to the park's field.

It was a bit silent minus the soft pitter patter from above. Téa stared at him taking in his appearance before sighing and turning away.

"Yea well," she retorted, "maybe I don't want my prince charming to appear at this moment time…"

Blinking and a bit confused the young man raised a brow at her statement. With his shoulders starting to relax, Seto felt his bangs sway in front of his eyes as he placed the can on top of the counter.

"No prince charming…?" he began to whisper lacing his fingers together.

Téa smiled with her back fixed straight. "Not even a knight in shining armor," her eyes gazed towards the wooden canopy from above.

Both lost in their thoughts the teen couldn't help but speak in an audible tone.

"Really…?" the CEO sat with his hands laid on top of the counter his body leaning in one direction.

Neither of the two felt one or the other shift as they closed the distance between them.

"Really…" she breathed before turning in his direction.

Blue meet with blue.

The two weren't mildly surprised to find their features so close to one another.

Seto stared into her eyes as if searching for something before commenting to her earlier reply.

"So…" he inched forward feeling trapped as he locked on to her gaze, "who would you want, instead? If not a prince—"

"Or a knight," she smiled interrupting him.

A chuckle passed his lips with a sway to the side. "Or a knight," he repeated looking back at her, "who would you want to save you?"

"I want…" she leaned towards him forgetting about the drink in her hand before ridding it on the table top, "a dragon instead…"

Lips brushed when the final statement was made, Seto and Téa pulled at one another wanting to get close. With eyes sealed shut, Seto snaked an arm around her waist pulling her to him while Téa wrapped both arms around his neck drawing him further in.

Cold wet clothes met warm ones.

The two moaned when they had to pull away wanting to catch their breath. Seto looked at her flushed face a hand cupping the side of her face with his pinky and ring finger held at the base of her chin.

"Téa," he tilted her face towards his with ease.

"Yes," she answered.

An unreadable expression he raised a brow at her, "You came all this way just for a can of orange soda?"

Blinking, the girl felt confused before staring at his lips.

"Yea so?" she pouted wanting to know if it was a crime.

Chuckling with a shake of his head Seto released her. "I'll say this again," he stood looking at her from the side, "you seriously are a strange girl…"

Taking hold of his umbrella he strolled out of the canopy and out in to the rain with the cover shielding his form. Blinking at his sudden retreat the young girl stood from where she was sitting.

"Hey, where are you going?!"

"Home," he called back not even bothering to pause in his stride.

Pouting, Téa jumped off the bench as she grabbed the handle of her own umbrella.

"Seto!" she rain in the rain not bothering to open her cover, "at least be a gentlemen and walk me home."

He wanted to laugh but stopped himself when he felt her jump onto his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs as well. Feeling her wet cheek on his he turned to stare at her from the corner of his eyes as he felt himself supporting her.

Holding in a chuckle he continued to walk his way out of the park.

"How about a ride instead?" he felt the umbrella he held was taken away by her as she stood it over themselves.

"I'd like that," she smiled before nuzzling in to him.

**THE END**

Yoku: Haha, for some reason I love writing a one-shot with a rainy setting… but meh! I wrote this story somewhere last year… I think… And I just found it hard for me to continue so this ending came to mind… Well whatever, I hope you all enjoyed reading this new one-shot of mine. Sorry if it seemed OOC to you, as well as the grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review and no flames!

_Look out for more one-shots!_


End file.
